


Alternative Pets

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex Pets, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ring of Assholes, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Jason and Dick track down a ring trafficking "alternative pets" to the rich and elite of Gotham. They're too late to save some of them, but one poor creature ends up going home with them.





	Alternative Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/gifts).



> Alright, so... I did what I could with it. I didn't feel like I could pull off the 60s feel in a fic and my poor brain wouldn't wrap around turning one of them into the creature/monster, so here we are. Involves tentacles/monster kink and JayDick, so I sincerely hope it's somewhere in the field of what you wanted!  
> Rape tag added as an extra precaution, it's skirting some horribly fine line that I don't care to analyze at the moment. Is an alien tentacle thing sentient enough to understand consent or not... all that jazz. Let's just be safe here.  
> Beta Credit: Porsche

Dick dropped down onto one of the kitchen chairs, closing his eyes and breathing out a heavy sigh. Jason was still out and about twenty minutes behind him; honestly, Dick just wanted to shower, collapse into bed and forget about doing anything until his alarm went off.

They'd finally caught up with the ring of assholes who were selling off what they'd been calling "alternative pets.” Dick personally thought the "pets" looked more like some of Gotham's science projects than anything, but he kept that to himself. They'd come in too late; only one of the pets remained and the price tag on it was astronomical, lending to why it was still there while the others had been turned into the suitcases of cash he and Jason had found stashed away at the scene.

After rounding up the bad guys, Dick had been left staring at the single glass canister and the blue water-like creature within it. It filled the little canister nearly to the brim and when Dick had approached, it had whined pitifully at him, one thin blue tendril separating from the jelly-like mass of the rest of it and sliding up through the single air-hole to stretch toward him. 

Curiosity led Dick to fishing out his pocket analyzer and letting the creature touch the pad. He'd watched as it pulsed a little and left behind a sample of itself, almost as if it had known Dick would need to test it before the tendril retreated back into the canister. When it'd come back with nothing harmful known to humans Dick had made a decision based solely upon knowledge of how Gotham worked. If he left the poor thing, it'd end up in some fucked up club somewhere or as someone's torture experiment, both of which seemed like horrible demises for something the analysis had deemed to be _alien_ in nature.

It was with a fragile understanding and a brief request to the alien that it not leave the canister until he got it somewhere else that Dick took the thing with him. Not that he had any idea if the thing could understand him, but he tried regardless. The canister now sat in the bathroom, tucked into the shower stall with the lid off and the glass shower door shut. Dick sat at the kitchen table trying to figure out what to tell Jason about their newest roommate. Granted, it was temporary, only until Bruce and the League were back from off-planet, but still, that was a few days out minimum and Dick hadn't wanted to put Alfred in a bind trying to figure out what to do with it in the meantime. Dick jerked a little when a hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to find Jason staring down at him, concern painting his features. 

"Go take a shower."

Dick shook his head, tipping it back and releasing a sigh. "We have a house guest: alien that ring was trying to sell out as a pet. Results returned that it's at least partially aquatic, so it's currently in the shower stall."

Jason pulled a face and then shook his head. "Then it's going to have to understand we _have_ to take showers. We both smell like shit." He squeezed Dick's shoulder and turned away. “Find a way."

Dick pushed himself up and traipsed through the house, shedding parts of his suit as he went. He tossed some of it into the washer and set it to start, knowing Jason would add his briefly. Snatching up a towel, he stepped into the bathroom and pushed the door mostly closed, glancing at the creature's container where it was still settled, lounging over the sides of it a bit, looking rather like a Jell-O creation that had gone a bit overboard. 

"Alright, bro, we have to come to an agreement here. I have to shower and so does Jay. Can I move you out for a bit and put you back when we're done? Sound cool?"

There was no response from the creature, not that Dick expected one, so he shifted to turn on the water, adjusted the temperature and then came around to open the shower door and prepared to try to tug the canister back out into the main bathroom for a while. The instant he touched the container, the creature began to whine, writhing and stretching out toward the water, and Dick's heart twinged painfully in his chest. Poor thing had probably been wanting water this whole time. 

"Fine... fine... you stay and I'll do my best to keep soap off of you. Deal?" He pushed the canister back where it had been and stepped into the shower stall, closing the glass door and moving under the spray, carefully lathering his loofah and starting to wash, watching the creature as it expanded from the canister a bit more, sticking itself on the wall behind it and spreading out, catching all the water droplets that sprayed toward it. 

Dick cupped his hand and then created a shower spray directly toward the creature, watching as it began to shimmer. He gave it a little smile and offered, "We'll make sure your forever home has water, okay buddy?" This time he heard a little gurgle and he arched an eyebrow at it as he poured shampoo into his hand and stepped back toward the water, lathering himself up and then tipping his head back to start washing it out, his eyelids falling closed. Blindly he reached for his conditioner, repeating the process, this time having to keep his head tipped back longer.

The water temperature went up a few degrees and he gave a sigh, this was closer to where he liked it to be, warmer than his body, heating him in a way that felt like his core was on fire. He relaxed into it, hands sliding through his hair slowly as he enjoyed it, just letting the water feel like it was coating his body, the gentle caress of it stirring something low in his abdomen. His cock began to stiffen and while most people would have been embarrassed to be getting an erection in front of an alien creature, Dick didn't truly care. It wasn't like he'd touch himself here and it was a part of human biology. 

Dick shifted, his cock flexing a little as he finished washing the conditioner from his hair. Water slipped down his torso, over his cock, and down along his thighs and Dick shivered. It felt _really_ good and he wasn't entirely certain what to do with that fact. His cock twitched and he moved to take a step back to turn off the water, only to find his feet wouldn't move from the floor. Moving his head out of the water, he reached up to wipe his eyes clear of water and blinked down at himself and the floor. 

The alien had stretched across the tile floor and had all but enveloped his lower half, including his _very_ aroused cock. For a few stunned seconds Dick just watched as the alien rippled and then almost seemed to pull itself along his cock creating the watery sliding sensation Dick had been experiencing. His thighs burned with his arousal and then it hit him: this strange canister alien was _masturbating_ him. Not to mention there were things in it that couldn't be identified and God only knew what would happen having this amount of contact with it.

"Hey... uh... let's maybe not do this, okay? I'm not sure you understand what's going on here."

Reaching down to just under his belly button, Dick slid his fingers under the edge of the creature and started trying to tug it away from him. It peeled up a little and started trying to engulf his hand instead. 

"Dude... _chill_. I know you're enjoying the water, but we're not here to enjoy _me_." He gave a little slinging motion of his hand, the creature falling away from his hand and re-attaching to his abdomen.

Annoyance flared up inside Dick. How was it _he_ always ended up in these situations? First the giant damn octopus in the ocean that had tried to freaking _eat_ him and now this water alien _thing_ trying to... what? Get him off?

He froze, understanding coming over him. _Alternative pets_. That's what the whole thing had been about. Strange pets people could do _this_ with. Panic took over and he reached down, getting a double-handful of the alien and tugging. 

"No. Nope! Nu-uh. Dick Grayson does _not_ play like this." He wrestled with the creature as it started to strain against him, wrapping tighter around his feet and legs and going more insistently after his cock. Tendrils slid up his arms and he felt them creeping up along his ass and back until he could barely move.

He glowered down at the alien. "I'm not here for this. Get offa me! Understood?" He struggled as hard as he could only to gasp as something slid right up his ass. It was tiny, just a little itty bitty tentacle, but it was alarming all the same. Mostly due to the burn of arousal that lit his veins at the intrusion. He froze and the tentacle inside him began to expand, enlarging until it was thicker than Jason was.

 _That_ tipped Dick off that he was still supposed to be struggling and that he had a helper. He opened his mouth to yell for Jason only to gasp instead as the tentacle in his ass began to thrust. The watery sensation disappeared from his cock and Dick looked down just in time to see the alien plunge two tiny tendrils into his urethra, panted as he felt them wriggling around in there, the sensation foreign but somehow not entirely unwelcome. His belly quivered and his balls tightened and he knew he was gonna cum soon if he didn't do something.

"Jason! Help –" was all he managed to yell before a big thick tentacle jammed itself in his mouth and he could only whine around it as it began to frantically fuck his mouth, duplicating the exact movements of the one in his ass. Dick felt like he was on fire, his entire world spinning out of control as every remotely sexual hole he owned were vigorously violated by this alien being.

His cock strained and all at once several things happened. The door banged open revealing Jason – clad in just his boxers – holding a pile of towels. The alien's tendrils slid out of his prick and were instantly replaced by a mouth-like tentacle that began making sucking motions on him. Last, but _definitely_ not least, Dick began to ejaculate, his entire body tensing and then shaking as he bucked wildly, spurting cum into the translucent blue of the alien's tentacle throat.

"Holy _fuck_!" Distantly Dick heard Jason drop the towels, heard the door open and felt his hands on both him and the alien being, desperately trying to separate it from Dick's body. Dick felt it retreat some, the one in his mouth leaving and the parts that had slid up his back and chest disappearing from him. He cracked his eyes open, barely managing to drag in air as he watched Jason argue with the creature, trying to extricate the damn thing off Dick and stuff it back into its container. All of it left Dick except the tentacle up his ass, which was still writhing inside him. 

Dick collapsed to the floor hard, dizzy and panting. Closing his eyes, he tried not to _enjoy_ what was still happening to him, as it only reminded him of cumming on Jason's dick and then being used hard for a few minutes until Jason came. He let out a choked little sound at the same time that Jason let out an indignant shriek. 

"What the ever living fuck do you want?! Get off me and get the _fuck_ out of my damn shorts!" He heard a slick skittering sound and then Jason's quiet, "O-oh _God_."

Cracking his eyes open, he found Jason on his knees, both hands coated in the alien's shimmering blueness, all sizes of tentacles going up his legs and into his boxers. One was very clearly writhing around his cock and the shocked look on Jason's face clearly indicated he, too, was being violated by the creatures tentacles. 

The tentacle inside Dick began to thrust vigorously and the hitching sounds of Jason's breath told him Jason was getting the same treatment. Jason stiffened, a slightly pained look on his face. 

"It's... it's –" he cut himself off with a sharp cry as he pitched forward, the creature easing him into leaning forward, dangling slightly in the air. The movement was enough Dick could see the bulging movement of the tentacle fucking Jason's ass and his toes curled in what he could only call forbidden excitement. 

Dick's tentacle shoved in and stayed, swelling and then starting to pulsate. He could feel the hot rush of liquid up inside him and he inherently understood the alien was orgasming. 

Jason let out a choked off moan and Dick watched as his face dissolved into the one Dick recognized as his O-face. For one fragile moment, Dick let himself imagine Jason shooting off into a mouth-like tentacle just as Dick had, sharing his cum with this alien being and a little thrill rushed through him.

The creature helped settle Jason back on his knees and then retreated from both of them. Dick felt warm slime start down his thighs and before he could even stop himself, he was shooting off again, this time all over the bathroom floor, his hips jerking with it until he was empty. His body started to slump over but Jason caught him, tugging him into his arms and carrying him out of the shower stall, kicking the glass door closed behind him.

They collapsed into a heap on their bed, Jason dragging one of their spare covers up to start mopping at them both with, squirming out of his boxers and then using another blanket to wrap them both in. 

"Talk to me. Are you... okay?"

Dick lolled his head to the side, peering up into Jason's face, giving him a bleary little nod. "Are _you_?"

"Yeah... I just... _fuck_ , what the hell were they using those things for?"

Dick let out a little laugh, closing his eyes, every ounce of his exhaustion catching up with him. "It's called _Alternative Pets_ for a reason, Jay."

With that, his reserves gave out and he only distantly heard Jason speaking as he slid down into the dark embrace of sleep.


End file.
